


Ameera

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Post Canon Timeline [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Yami finds a cat, he wants to keep it, Yugi comes home....how will he react?





	Ameera

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot done for a request from a friend. Yami and Yugi bickering like a married couple is AWESOME so this is what I came up with lol

  Yami open the front door, his head only coming through, and looked around. “Aibou?” He called out into their shared apartment. He didn’t hear a reply. “You home?” He called out again. When he didn’t get a reply again, he walked in. In his arms he held a small calico kitten. “He’s not home, enough time to prep myself for the argument.”

“ ** _Mew_** ” The kitten looked up at him.

“Aren’t you a cutie.” He smiled and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a can of tuna. “I don’t have food for you, yet.” He winked at the kitten. “But once Yugi sees you, he’ll say yes and we’ll go shopping for you.”

**_Mew_ **

Yami chuckled. “He’ll love you.” He poured the tuna into a small bowl and pet the small kitten as he watched her eat.

 Yugi unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. “Yami you home?” He called out.

“Hai!” He heard the reply coming from their room.

Yugi smiled and hung up his coat. “It’s freezing outside.” He said as he rubbed his arms and walked into their room. “How was work?” Yugi stopped when he saw Yami sitting on the bed with his laptop to the side of him, watching some random tv show, a bowl of popcorn on the other side of him. He was no longer dressed in his work clothes that Yugi saw him in last. Instead he changed into a basic red tank top and a pair of jeans. But what stopped Yugi was seeing in Yami’s lap, a small kitten, sleeping soundly.

Yami smiled. “Welcome home.”

Yugi just stared at the kitten that sat in Yami’s lap, curled into a ball. “Yami,” He cleared his throat. “Why do you have a cat in your lap?”

“Oh you mean Ameera?” Yami played it off, he knew what was about to happen, but he was trying to avoid it.

Yugi blinked. “You named it!?”

“Her, Yugi, her! Yes I named her, why wouldn’t I?”

Yugi exhaled, he felt the bubbling feeling in his throat and refused to explode…again. “We’ve talked about this, Yami. We can’t have a cat.”

Yami picked up the kitten, Ameera, and laid her on the bed. “Because of grandpa?” He tilted his head and sighed. “We no longer live with him, it won’t effect his allergies.”

“It will! Every time I go to work, the cat hair that sticks to me, will be there.” Yugi sighed. “I know you’ve been wanting a cat, but we just can’t.”

Yami groaned and walked over to his laptop. “I’ve been reading on how people are allergic to cat hair. It’s the dandruff.” He walked over to Yugi with his laptop in his hands. “They have shampoos now for cats and dogs to help with keeping allergies at bay. This one lady said she would break out but her kid wanted a cat so she tried the shampoo and it works.” He looked at Yugi with a big smile.

“Yami.”

“Yugi.”

Yugi threw his hands in the air. “No, no cat!” He walked out of the room.

Yami followed behind him, “Why?”

He turned on his heel. “Because we can’t afford one.” Yugi lashed out.

“We can. I checked that too! If we cut out Burger World to once every other week,” Yugi rolled his eyes at hearing that and Yami glared at. “Hey you. We can afford her.”

“ _ **Mew**_ ” Ameera had followed them into the living area of their apartment.

Yugi sighed. “I don’t know if our landlord will let us have her.”

“I can,”

“Let me guess,” Yugi interrupted. “you already called.”

Yami chuckled. “No, but I can call and ask. I don’t think he’ll mind.” He looked down at the kitten. “I have seen people with dogs here, small ones, but if a dog is allowed. Why not a cat?”

“Because they scratch up furniture, their pee smells, they scratch wood, so there goes the door frames. Dogs don’t do that.” Yugi snapped.

“We can get a scratching post and only male cat’s, she is a girl. Plus dogs shed worse then cats so goes carpets and they pee and poop in the house. Cats use the litter box!” Yami snapped back.

“You really aren’t keeping her!”

“I don’t a see a problem. You can’t come up with a reason why we can’t keep her. So she stays.” Yami leaned onto one leg and crossed his arms, he gave a small side head shake to Yugi.

Yugi groaned. “She’s going.”

“She’s staying.”

“I don’t get why you won’t listen to me!” Yugi threw his arms in the air and walked away.

Yami grabbed Yugi’s wrist and turned him around. “I am listening to you, I understand what you are saying.” He looked into Yugi’s eyes with a soft expression. “I have shown you though, things to counter the issues.” He smirked. “Besides you won’t deny my past, would you?”

Yugi tilted his head, confusion filled his eyes and face. “Your past?”

Yami nodded. “Yes, Egyptians worshiped cats. If I kick her out, that’s like kicking out a God. Heaven forbid if the stories are true, the wrath of the gods will rain down on us!”

Yugi eyes went wide. Did Yami just do what he think he did? Yugi looked into those crimson eyes and saw the smirk in them. Yes. Yes he did. Sighing, Yugi pulled away. “Fine.”

“Really?” Yami’s smile got really big.

Yugi nodded. “You can keep her.”

Yami pulled Yugi into a big hug. “Thank you Aibou! You won’t regret this, I promise!”

Yugi rolled his eyes. “I already am…”

**_Mew!_ **


End file.
